OS : Fleur de Lys
by Alexis4evergirl
Summary: Les dernières volontés de Lily Potter. Si Lily avait écrit une lettre pour Harry avant sa mort, et qu'il l'a retrouverait, d'après moi ça donnerait quelque chose comme ça. Drabble


**Petit OS qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bout de temps, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

Harry regardait les décombres de son ancienne maison dont la plus-part de la structure était effondrée. Cela faisait 20 ans, jour pour jour, que Lily et James Potter avaient perdu la vie dans ce joli cottage de Godric's Hollow. Harry poussa la clôture en métal qui grinça un peu, ce qui était complétement normale, puisqu'elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis plusieurs années, mais cela donnait quand même froid dans le dos à Harry.

Il se dirigea vers la maison, puis ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il alla vers la gauche pour accéder à la cour arrière, mais il s'arrêta quand son pied frappa quelque chose de dur. Il baissa la tête et regarda, malgré la pénombre il parvint à distinguer une sorte de boîte. Il l'a ramassa et l'identifia comme une boîte à bijoux. Elle était en bois et deux fleurs de lys décoraient le dessus de la boîte. Harry l'ouvra et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il ne retrouva pas de bijoux, mais une enveloppe jaunie par le temps. Il reconnut la texture épaisse du parchemin. Sur le dessus de la lettre était inscrit deux petits mots ; _Harry Potter_. Harry prit la lettre et hésita, avait-il le droit de la lire? Son nom était quand même écrit dessus… Finalement sa curiosité pris le dessus et il ouvra l'enveloppe celé par un sceau rouge et sorti la lettre qui était à l'intérieur. Il commença sa lecture…

_Cher Harry,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu recevras cette lettre un jour, mais j'espère du fond de mon cœur que oui. Nous sommes en danger, tu es en danger. Lord Voldemort cherche à te tuer, mais jamais je ne laisserais faire. Ton père et moi ne serons peut-être pas à tes côtés à partir des prochaines années. Tu vivras avec ton parrain, Sirius. Cet homme est d'une loyauté infaillible et il sera toujours là pour toi. Nous aussi d'ailleurs, nous serons avec toi dans tout ce que tu entreprendras, nous serons toujours dans ton cœur._

_Tu n'es qu'un petit bébé d'un an et je sais déjà que tu feras de grandes choses. Tu es destiné à un avenir difficile, mais je sais que tu seras capable d'y faire face. Le seul conseille que je peux te donner c'est de faire confiance. Tu ne pourras jamais réussir tout cela seul, tout le monde a besoin d'aide, ne te sens pas faible d'en demander. _

_Dumbledore est peut-être un peu fou, mais n'oublie pas qu'il a toujours donné une grande importance à l'amour. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans son passé pour que l'amour ai autant d'importance à ses yeux, et je ne le saurais jamais. Par contre, ton père et moi-même croyons très forts en l'amour nous aussi. Et nous croyons très forts en toi aussi. Nous savons que si tu es bien entouré, rien de n'arrêtera. Même si moi et ton père disparaissent, sache que la famille ne se résume pas à des liens de sang. La famille est ceux qui seront toujours là pour nous peu importe ce qui arrive, la famille est ceux avec qui tu te disputeras, mais que tu finiras toujours par te réconcilier, parce que tu tiens trop à eux pour les laisser filer. Même si tu es très en colère contre eux, ne laisse jamais la famille te glisser entre les doigts, parce que tu le regretteras plus que tu le penses. Croit-moi sur parole, je parle d'expérience. _

_Moi et ton père t'aimons de tout notre cœur, ne perd jamais espoir et nous serons toujours avec toi._

_Je crois que je t'ai tout dit, _

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Ta mère_

_Lily «Evans» Potter_

Un larme coula le long de la joue d'Harry et alla atterrir sur la lettre. Il replia le parchemin qui glissa dans l'enveloppe qui rangea à son tour dans la boîte. Il partit rejoindre sa femme et ses amis avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, la boîte à bijoux dissimulé sous sa robe de sorcier.

Le lendemain matin, Harry était chez les Weasley qui organisaient un énorme pique-nique. Un bout d'un moment il alla se promener seul, lorsqu'il passa sous un arbre, il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller l'oreille. Il vit une fleur qui tombait par terre. Il l'a ramassa et regarda au-dessus de lui pour voire d'où provenait cette jolie fleur blanche, mais l'arbre n'était composé que de feuilles. Il regarda la fleur de plus près et remarqua que c'était un lys. Il eut un petit sourire et dit :

-Merci maman

* * *

**Alors?**

**Alex**


End file.
